Recompense
by Casa Circe
Summary: Five years ago, a prince saved a princess from a monster. But there is no simple way to pay off such a debt and the price of their happiness might be costlier than they can ever imagine. Folken/Eries. Sequel to "No Such Luck."
1. Rescue

Rescue

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of "The Vision of Escaflowne**__**. Otherwise, Folken and Eries would somehow be together.**_

_**Note: Today is my 22**__**nd**__** birthday.**_

_**And my strange way of celebrating is by posting the first chapters of two stories I've had planned for quite some time now. I'm taking this opportunity to start these stories while I still have the time to write them.**_

_**This is a continuation of "No Such Luck" though you don't really need to read that story to understand this one. All you need to know is that this is set in Freid, five years before the events of the series. Eries is visiting her sister while Folken is on an official visit as a representative of Zaibach.**_

_**I'm not good at writing action sequences and such so this chapter probably plays out more dramatically in my head but I hope you still get an idea of what is going on. It's all a weird result of my crazy imagination but I hope it's as interesting to you as it was to me. This will be the longest chapter o the story, I can tell you that much.**_

_**Reviews and feedback will be most appreciated. Enjoy the story.**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A scream pierced through the air, sending a greater chill into the night.

The entire household of the Duke of Freid was in an uproar. Servants and guests ran screaming from their chambers and torches were lit to guide them out of the palace. Orders were being shouted from every corner as the Duke and his soldiers struggled to maintain order and ensure security.

The Strategos of Zaibach had stepped out of his quarters immediately, wondering at the disturbance, feeling both irritated and apprehensive. He had hoped that his official visit to Freid would be routine and uneventful. Apparently, Fate had not been willing to grant him the luxury. He sensed the danger though he could not immediately identify its source. And though his first instinct was to flee, like the others had done, a voice inside him urged him to discover what had caused such a tumult in the middle of the night.

But though he tried to question some of the servants running his way, they were too frightened and desperate to leave to be able to give him a coherent answer. A guard had appeared to escort him to a safe place.

"What exactly is going on here?" the Strategos asked the nervous man, "are we under attack? What has happened?"

"We haven't been given any details of the situation, sir," the guard replied frantically, "all my orders are to escort you to a safe waiting area until the situation is resolved. The Duke doesn't want to put any of his guests in danger."

Folken nodded, seeing that there wasn't anything else he could ask of the terrified stranger. Reason told him to follow the guard and wait patiently for everything to be settled. But a nagging instinct told him to investigate the matter on his own. Why he needed to get involved was not clear to him but he could not resist doing so.

"Sir, we must hurry," the guard urged nervously.

"I want to be of service to the Duke," Folken replied, "take me to him."

"But, sir, my orders specifically stated," the guard began to argue.

"If you won't take me to him, I'll find him myself," Folken interrupted in an authoritative tone.

The poor guard saw that it was pointless to disagree and so reluctantly pointed Folken to the general direction that the Duke had taken. As soon as Folken walked there, the guard scurried away fretfully, no doubt afraid of a reprimand from his superior. Folken did not blame him and proceeded alone.

Something terrible must have happened for people to react this way, Folken thought. Without even knowing the cause of the trouble, all of the people in the palace were stricken with fear. And were he a man of weaker constitution, Folken would have faltered as well.

The fear was thick in the air, almost palpable, and he felt an unearthly chill. But the greater the danger, the more Folken wanted to be rid of it. He didn't know why he was being so impulsive but he simply could not help but go on in the darkness.

After a few minutes, he bumped into the Duchess of Freid who was anxiously clutching her infant son and accompanied by a group of frightened maidservants. Her eyes were wide with fear and tears were streaming down her face. The child sensed his mother's anxiety so he was wailing loudly and the mother struggled to calm him down.

"Lady Marlene," Folken addressed her politely, "are you all right? What's going on?"

She looked at him as if in a daze and it took a few more moments before she could speak. She recognized him as one of the foreign ambassadors but she was too rattled to remember his name.

"A monster," she said tearfully, "it came out of nowhere….tried to attack my child…"

Folken listened patiently, trying to piece the puzzle together from the scraps of information Duchess Marlene managed to give him. Even with the young prince safely in his mother's arms, Folken knew that the danger had not yet passed.

"But my sister," Marlene continued, her eyes growing wide in panic, "Eries…she jumped in and distracted it…sacrificed herself…oh, it's horrible, horrible…it's got her…"

At this the miserable duchess could not help but break into tears, quickly comforted by her handmaidens. There was not much she could say afterwards, so overcome was she with emotion.

At the mention of Princess Eries, Folken grew more alert and more concerned. He was determined to help even though he had only just met the young princess earlier that week. There was no time to process his feelings or emotions. He quickly asked where the monster had taken its victim.

"Please," Duchess Marlene cried out after him, "please save my sister."

He turned to nod at her curtly before following where the handmaidens pointed. He was led to a dark and winding corridor leading to the highest tower of the palace. The higher he climbed, the more urgently he moved, knowing that there was not a moment to waste.

After climbing a few moments, Folken came upon the figures of some of the Duke's guards strewn across the steps. He stopped to check their pulses and found out that they were alive but unconscious. Some sported head wounds from being tossed against the ancient stone walls of the castle.

Folken hurried even more, passing by many more unconscious guards on the steps. He frowned and wished fervently that he would not be too late. For by the looks of things, he might be the princess' only hope.

It was not long before Folken stumbled upon the Duke of Freid, lying in the same state as many of his men. The Strategos knelt to check the older man but he was still breathing. His sword was at his side, stained with the blood of whatever monster he had been up against.

Folken looked up the dark passageway and saw that he was very near the top of the tower. There was a door there that opened into a small balcony. By the trail of blood on the steps, Folken knew that there was no other place for the beast to go.

Carefully, he unsheathed his sword and discarded his long dark, cloak. It only hindered movement and he had no reason to be conscious about the sight of his mechanical arm. He wasn't quite sure what he was up against and he paused outside the door for a moment to think of a strategy.

He had had experience battling a deadly reptile before but that had not really worked out well for him. The memory of his failed succession ritual sent a shiver down his spine.

How much am I going to risk this time? he thought.

He wasn't even sure if the princess was still alive. Though the intervention of the Duke and his men might have delayed her death, it was still possible that the beast had already devoured her. He shuddered at the thought and felt an unexpected pang in his heart.

A loud shriek from outside confirmed the princess' survival and banished all doubts from his mind. Another horrible sound followed which was definitely not human.

As he opened the door, Folken was greeted with the gruesome sight of the beast. It was a huge black serpent with a spiked back and scales as thick as any good armor. The beast had not noticed Folken's arrival because it was shaking its hideous horned head.

"Young, royal blood," the beast hissed in almost human words, and Folken recognized it as a monster he only read about in myths.

This giant black serpent was known to attack palaces and castles as it only devoured the flesh of the youngest members of the royal family. There had been a horrible history of sacrificing the youngest members of the royal family to satiate this cursed being's hunger. But many brave knights had slain all creatures of this kind until it was believed to be extinct. No one had had heard or seen the beast for more than fifty years.

Apparently, there was still one of its kind, Folken thought. He remembered what the Duchess had said about Eries jumping in to save her nephew. There was no way that the creature would have been willing to trade its victim for another unless.

With wide eyes Folken realized that the creature had sensed then that Prince Chid was not truly a royal child. Which would have left Princess Eries as the youngest royal personage in the area.

Folken ceased his analysis and started looking for the serpent's weak spot. It would be pointless to try and hit the beast along its long body. One could easily be tossed aside by its powerful, spiked tail. And no ordinary sword would be able to penetrate its tough scales. For a moment Folken wished he carried the heirloom sword of the royal house of Fanelia but this was hardly the time for regret or nostalgia. He would try to distract the monster from its prey first, to buy the princess some time.

Before he could strike however, Folken saw that the repulsive creature had been injured by its own victim.

Princess Eries was held tightly in the snake's coils but she had managed to free one arm and grab a torch from somewhere. Then, she had burned one of the serpent's eyes in an attempt to subdue it. The beast threw its head in agony but retained its tight hold on the princess. It gave a sound like that which fills one's darkest nightmares and Folken and Eries cringed as they heard it.

"Let go of me!" Eries cried out, waving the torch in the best's face but the horrid creature expertly grabbed the torch with its fangs and flung it off the balcony and into the darkness below.

Eries gasped in horror and looked at the wide gaping, fanged mouth that was stretching before her.

"Get away from her, you filth!" Folken shouted, revealing his presence.

Eries turned to see who had come to rescue her and recognized one of the diplomats whom she had met earlier that week. She remembered his name.

"Lord Folken!" she cried out in surprise. He was the last person she expected to come to her aid.

The princess looked at him fearfully and gratefully. But she was not sure how he could succeed alone against the monster when so many others had already failed.

The serpent turned to swat him away, like it had done to so many of the other disturbances. But Folken dodged its tail easily and pointed his sword towards the head.

As the beast took a look at its new opponent, a greedy gleam came into its remaining eye.

"Another one," it said in its disturbingly human hiss, "not as young but from another ancient line of kings. Perhaps I can feast on you later."

"I don't think so," Folken replied with a frown, raising his sword and blocking the large tail from winding itself around him.

The monster was not dismayed and even raised his head as if to show its amusement at Folken's feeble attempt at defeating him. It was then that Folken saw the small fleshy area just below its head, which had already been pierced slightly by the Duke of Freid's sword. This was its weak spot.

But before he could strike, Folken had to dodge another swing of the huge beast's deadly tail, and he nearly lost his balance near the edge of the balcony. The monster made a sound like a diabolical cackle. Eries' eyes widened in fear and worry.

"Get away from here at once!" she cried out to him desperately, "you cannot defeat this monster by yourself! Please, save yourself! There is no hope for me now! Go!"

Folken looked at her incredulously.

"How can you still think of others when your own life is in jeopardy?" he thought in shock and admiration.

Her disregard for her own life made him all the more determined to save it.

"This monster will die here, at my hands!" Folken declared valiantly as he quickly undid the clasps of his shirt. Eries stared at him in disbelief, and shook her head sadly as she squirmed in the serpent's grasp.

The serpent frowned menacingly at him.

"Fool," it hissed contemptuously, "I know that look, that idiotic reckless _heroic _look! Don't think you will succeed, human! You are nothing!"

Folken did not bother to answer but instead revealed his large white wings and took flight, evading all the serpent's blows. In moments, Folken was hovering in front of the serpent's face, pointing his sword at its vulnerable throat, daring it to strike him.

"Let her go, NOW," Folken threatened darkly, meeting the creature's fractured gaze with his own.

But to his surprise, the serpent only seemed to laugh at him, baring its fangs.

"I know exactly who you are, Draconian half-breed," it mocked, its eerie voice speaking only to Folken's mind for its mouth did not move at all and Eries did not seem to hear anything.

"You failed to slay the dragon then," it continued derisively, "you cannot slay me now."

The mention of this painful memory momentarily paralyzed Folken and he was unable to move. This was the serpent's deadliest power, more fatal than any venomous bite it could give.

As the beast surveyed its triumph smugly, it decided to aim one last dart.

"You are still weak and cowardly," the serpent whispered, "you cannot save her."

At this the monster sunk its fangs into one of Eries' arms and she cried out in pain. But this was the serpent's deadly mistake.

For at the sound of the princess' voice, Folken snapped out of his trance and plunged his sword without hesitation into the beast's flesh.

Folken kept his sword in place as disgusting dark blood spurted and as the creature's body began to writhe in agony. It released Eries from its fanged mouth began to hiss and flail. Folken pushed his blade as deep as he could to make sure that the beast was dead. It relinquished its tight grip on the princess and she was able to breathe easily.

After struggling for several minutes, the giant serpent made a few more convulsions before collapsing and sliding from the balcony of the tower, its great weight speeding up its descent. Unfortunately, the monster was still loosely coiled around Eries and so it dragged her down with it.

Eries screamed as she stretched her hand out. Folken reached for it but missed it by a few inches as the princess joined her slain captor in its dangerous drop.

Folken cursed himself for being so negligent and immediately plunged in after her, his wings opening up behind him.

The princess closed her eyes as she fell, quickly resigning herself to her imminent death. Hope had been momentarily restored when Lord Folken had defeated the monster but it had not lasted long. She tried to banish any regret she felt. She had known she was walking to her death the moment she had sacrificed herself for her nephew. This was how her life was meant to end, short though it was.

But her morbid thoughts were interrupted when she felt herself being caught by two strong arms. She opened her eyes and blinked incredulously before smiling in comprehension. Of course, she had almost forgotten. Lord Folken had wings.

And he was now looking down at her with the warmth and kindness she had not imagined him capable of after seeing him so cold and formal during the state meetings. She seemed to be seeing completely different person and she was pleased with the view.

"Forgive me for my carelessness," he told her in earnest.

She shook her head and smiled at him gratefully.

"Are you all right?" he asked in concern.

"Yes," she replied, "thanks to you."

He gave a sigh of relief and returned her smile.

They landed in a deserted area somewhere behind the Duke's castle. The serpent's carcass was not too far away but the rest of the Duke's household was still in another side of the building. It was quiet and peaceful where they were.

Folken let her down gently, and as Eries got back on her feet, she winced sharply, clutching her arm. Folken steadied her and looked at her in concern, his eyes growing wide as he noticed the bite marks on her upper arm.

The princess was too weak to stand and knelt down, still in pain. Folken knelt beside her and racked his brain for a quick solution. They were too far away to call for help and the poison was no doubt already entering her system. If she moved, she might facilitate its spread.

"Listen to me, princess," he told her as he brandished his sword, "we need to remove as much poison from your body as possible. Forgive me but I need to open your wound a bit."

She looked fearfully from the sword to the reassuring face of the man beside her before nodding.

"I understand," she said calmly.

"I'm so sorry about this," he told her again nervously.

"It's all right," she assured him, "I'll be fine."

Folken nodded and determined to cut her as quickly as he could, he slashed her arm in one fluid motion, creating a small, clean cut across the two bite marks. Eries gasped at the stab of pain and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Folken said again, seeming more in pain than the princess.

"Don't worry," she whispered softly, "it's not that bad."

"Do you think you can reach your wound?," Folken said in concern, "You will need to suck out the venom."

"I'll try," Eries replied as she struggled to reach her wound.

Folken then noticed the alarmingly awkward position the cut was placed along her arm. It was almost on her back shoulder. And try as she did, Eries could not reach it. But they could not delay extracting the poison and there was still no one in sight.

Immediately, a solution occurred to Folken but the notion would be embarrassing and uncomfortable for them both. But another glance at the princess' suffering face told him that they had no other choice.

"You must forgive me, princess," he told her apologetically, his pale face coloring with embarrassment, "I know that it is highly improper…forgive me… but given the circumstances…your life is at risk…and…you must forgive me…"

Eries knew at once what he was referring to and blushed as well. Had the situation been less grave, she would have been amused by his embarrassment. But she knew that he was genuinely concerned for her life. Now was not the time for squeamishness or stiff social graces.

"I don't mind," she replied nervously, closing her eyes and looking away from him, "do what you must."

He looked at her incredulously, still uneasy about what he needed to do. Although he knew the situation was dire, he was frozen to the spot.

"I trust you," she said in a calmer, reassuring tone, and this time she looked at him and he understood her completely.

Folken nodded gravely, before gently steadying her with both his hands and then pressing his mouth to her cut and sucking out the venom. He did it as gently as he could, alternating between extracting the poison and spitting it out on the ground. He mouth was filled with the bitterness of the venom and the metallic taste of her blood. He did his best not to look at her as he did all this, and she had her eyes closed as well.

When Folken was sure that he had drawn out most of the poison, he quickly tore a piece of his garments and dressed the wound as best as he could. Then, he turned away from the princess, spat out the remaining blood in his mouth and cleaned himself up.

They said nothing for a few minutes, both still embarrassed about what had just transpired. And they were thankful that no one else had been around to witness such a scandalous act.

But Eries knew well enough that he had done that only to save her life again, a habit he seemed to have picked up that night. She was more than grateful for all that he had done and she was not sure how she would express how much she owed him.

As she turned to face Folken, she saw that he had retracted his white wings and was putting his upper garment back on. He noticed her watching and gave her a small smile. But the gravity in his eyes told her that she was to keep this part of his identity secret. She nodded in complete comprehension.

He stood up and extended a hand to help her. She raised hers to take his hand but she paused to look at the metal fingers that were before her. There was no fear or repulsion in her glance, only curiosity.

But Folken withdrew his mechanical arm at once, feeling suddenly self-conscious.

"Forgive me," he muttered, shyly extending his other arm.

Eries shook her head and took his metal hand in hers, letting their fingers intertwine. Folken stared at her incredulously but she merely smiled at him.

"I can never fear the hand that saved me," she said firmly. He gave her a grateful look.

"How can I ever thank you for all that you've done?" she asked him earnestly.

"There's no need for that, princess," he replied gravely, "You owe me nothing."

"Only my life," she answered obstinately, looking him in the eyes.

"Then cherish it," he told her, returning her gaze and taking her other hand in his gently, "that is recompense enough for me. I would not have you put in danger again."

Eries nodded solemnly, her eyes shining with gratitude.

Folken was surprised at his own words and the complete unraveling of the cold exterior he had worked so hard to create ever since he started working for Zaibach.

_What have you done to me? _He thought as he took another questioning glance at the princess. She returned his gaze without saying a word.

Their dreamlike trance was shattered as they heard voices from some part of the castle. They released their hands immediately as they snapped back to reality. Folken shook his head and tried to shake off whatever had come over him.

_This ought not to be sustained or pursued_, he convinced himself. _This was not part of the Emperor's plans._

People were shouting Princess Eries' name and torches were lit, showing dancing shadows fast approaching them.

"They must be so worried about you," Folken said in his former cold, formal tone, "let us return to them."

He offered his arm to her and she took it sadly. Although she didn't know how to explain it, the princess sensed a drastic change had come over her rescuer. He was still by her side but she could already feel that there was a great distance between them and that he was no longer the man who had smiled back at her only moments before. He had closed himself to her.

"Yes," Eries agreed with a wistful sigh, leaning slightly on him for support, the fatigue of the whole ordeal starting to sink in, "it's been a long night."


	2. Reproach

Reproach

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of "The Vision of Escaflowne. Otherwise, Folken and Eries would somehow be together.**_

_**Note: **_

_**Happy Birthday, Folken!**_

_**I know it's been a while since I touched this story and I apologize. A lot of things came in between, not just other stories but major events in my life as well. But I'm back now and I am going to devote all my fan fiction energies to completing this one before moving on to "Drink in the Moonlight". **_

_**This story is only meant to have six chapters so I'm going to work with a deadline again and this will be Eries' birthday, March 18. So I'll try to post one chapter a week, depending on my schedule. Whatever happens, I will finish this by March 18.**_

_**For those still reading this, thank you for your continued support. **_

_**I'd especially like to mention windwraith and Millefiore. You keep the love for Folken and Eries alive!**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**EDIT: Ok so apparently there was an error in uploading this chapter the last time and only the first few lines appeared on the site. I'm so sorry for the mix up. I had posted this chapter and left it without checking if it uploaded properly.**_

_**Anyway, I've been horribly busy with school work and other things so I've had no time to work on the next chapter yet. And I'll be going out of town next week so I doubt I'll be able to work on it at all during that time.**_

_**Nevertheless, I am determined to finish this short story by Eries' birthday. So somehow, I will work double time and sleep less so I can get everything up by that time.**_

_**For now, hope you like this one and sorry again for the mix up!**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Why are you doing this?"

"This is politics. This is how things are done. You must accept that."

"Don't give me that excuse. I know how this game is played."

"Then perhaps, Princess, you should learn to play along."

Eries Aria Aston glared at the man who stood before her, a man she no longer recognized.

It had been five years since Strategos Folken had saved her from the monster and in that short time, so much had changed.

After Eries had recovered slightly from the trauma of the incident, she learned that Lord Folken and his party had departed Freid without leaving any messages other than the expected courtesies. She did not wonder so much at his cold behavior and she convinced herself that she ought not to be too disappointed by it. There was nothing to be gained by nurturing sentiment over something as fleeting as the look in his eyes when he first saved her.

And as they stood there, face to face once more but in very different circumstances, Eries wondered what she had ever seen in him that gave her that nagging hope. Because whatever she thought of him five years ago, the man before her now might as well have been a complete stranger.

And when once they had stood together as allies, they now faced one another on opposite sides of a war that threatened to destroy everything in its path. For it was only now that Zaibach revealed its true intentions, and every other country that tried to take a stand was paying the price.

Eries stared into his cold eyes and managed to return his gaze equally icily. This was not the first time they had been thrown together to negotiate terms as representatives of their countries but this was the first time that she openly showed her disapproval of his country's actions. She had had enough of the subtleties and twisted verbal paths that led nowhere. She was here to try and save what was left of her home and her people, no matter how futile her efforts would be.

And she knew very well, that she would not have much luck. Nevertheless, she had to try and talk some sense into him, if he would only choose to listen. But again, that seemed highly unlikely.

She had exhausted every argument in her extensive arsenal. But as expected, he matched her every word with some cold, calculated response. They had been playing this game for years and they knew each other's moves well.

"You cannot seriously believe that this will end well for anyone," she insisted, "you said yourself you've seen more than a lifetime's worth of bloodshed."

"And so the cycle must end here," he answered calmly.

"With more killing and fighting, I highly doubt that," she retorted.

"I understand you concern, Princess," he replied, "but everything has been accounted for, every single detail has been studied most carefully. Emperor Dornkirk has seen the future and he is certain that this is the path we must all take."

"No one can know the future," Eries answered, "and to believe that Fate can be controlled is nothing but folly."

"Folly to those who do not understand and so fear it," Folken replied serenely, "you must learn to have faith."

"That is much to ask when people are suffering all around me," she retorted fiercely.

Folken closed his eyes and sighed in that manner of his. Eries narrowed her eyes and waited for his response.

"The losses are regrettable, of course," he said, at length, "but they cannot be avoided if we are to advance."

"They can be avoided if you cease this madness," Eries cried, "are you so blinded to the truth that you do not realize that this will all end in destruction?"

Her usual cold and steady exterior was unraveling as her anger began to show. She wanted to make him see, to understand that nothing good could ever come from all this devastation. He gazed at her sadly and she knew that he understood but was just too stubborn to admit it.

"It's too late to turn back now," he whispered, for once uncertainty creeping into his voice, "we have to keep going."

"That's not true," she urged, relieved and glad that some of her words had penetrated his armor somehow, "you can still speak to your Emperor. You can still stop this."

"I can't," he said simply, fixing her with that gaze that made all other diplomats tremble.

But she was the only person who could return his gaze without being intimidated. Again, she questioned herself on what she had wanted to achieve by coming here to talk to him. Was she really trying to speak on behalf of Asturia? She came here when she would have been better off staying by her father's side or sitting at his council making sure that Meiden Fassa did not sell the kingdom to its enemies. Why had she come at all?

And she knew that he knew how pointless all this arguing was going to be. He had proven that he was immovable and there was nothing she could say to change his mind. And yet he had agreed to speak to her. What was he playing at? Was he mocking her? Or worse, did he pity her? Did he think that she would ever allow him to do so with impunity?

Eries clenched her fists in frustration but she refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her consternation reflected in her face. The mask she wore was as cold and stony as his. How had they both come to this?

At the end of the discussion, there was not much left to say unless she repeated all she had already said. No one could have done more as an ambassador of her country and yet why did Eries still feel like she ought to take one more stab at this before she left.

But what other argument could she use? What other appeal could she call upon to get his attention?

As she racked her brain, the memory of her brush with death years ago suddenly surfaced.

"Would that I had died five years ago," she blurted out without meaning to, speaking more to herself than to her companion.

But this certainly got Folken's attention and he looked at her curiously.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in puzzlement.

She looked at him in surprise and thought for a few moments before replying.

"If this is the payment for saving my life five years ago," she explained, "then let me alone bear the burden, not my country, not my people."

"Don't be ridiculous," he said, with the slightest hint of anger in his voice, "this has nothing to do with that."

"How can you be so sure?" she replied, "Fate works in mysterious ways."

"Don't make it personal," he said gravely.

"When my country is in danger, it is personal," she answered quickly.

"Then, maybe you should learn to distance yourself from it," he advised.

"I'm not like you," she replied, shaking her head.

And she thought she saw the slightest hint of hurt in his eyes. But the moment passed quickly.

"You know nothing about me," he said gravely, "so how can you even say you know what I'm like?"

"I've seen enough to know that you would do anything to achieve your goals," she explained, "But no matter how noble your aims are, they can never justify endangering the lives of innocent people."

"Hardly the language of diplomacy, Princess," he said. They were returning to familiar territory and for this he was relieved.

"Negotiations are over," she said in both frustration and desperation, "They are useless at this point. I am ordering you frankly, stop."

It sounded ridiculous after she had said it but she could not longer take it back.

"You know I cannot do that," he replied, almost patronizingly.

"You mean you WILL not do it," she said in anger and resignation.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," but no apology sounded emptier. She glared at him.

"I don't know what I expected really," Eries said with a sigh, "But now I have confirmed my suspicion."

"Which was?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That your heart is just as cold as that metal arm of yours," she said icily.

He was more hurt by this than he let on. So was she and she felt a twinge of regret after saying it, but both were too stubborn to recant. Too much was at stake.

"Then you would seem to know more of my heart than I do," was all he said in reply.

Folken said nothing after this but simply turned his cold gaze towards her. And once again, she returned it. Their masks were still intact.

"Good-bye, Lord Folken," Eries said, taking her leave, "and thank you for your time. I'm obliged to you."

"Not at all, Princess Eries," Folken replied with a bow, "I wish you a safe journey back to Pallas."

"Thank you," she said, with a curtsy.

They were always so good at giving all the necessary formalities no matter how empty and insincere these seemed. Especially now. Even when they knew that they were not being observed, that appearances need not be kept, they continued the masquerade because it was only by playing this game that they both felt safe even if they were as vulnerable as ever.

They parted, certain of what sides they were on, but uncertain of what they truly felt.

Why had she come at all? Eries thought in exasperation. She knew that she would have achieved nothing. Why had she insisted on seeing him? Why had she believed that she could actually reach out to him?

There was a fearsome thought and one that she was reluctant to entertain. Was her true motive not as selfless as she had wanted it to appear? In trying to convince him to change, was she trying to save _him _and not necessarily her people?

But why would she still want to save him, after all he had done?

She knew the answer but she dared not say it aloud, and she did not even trust herself to think it. That would not do. Not with all that was happening, not with all that had changed.

She had proven it herself. He would not move, and so doomed himself and her as well.

"I'm such a fool," she thought in misery as she made her way back to the palace, back to her duties in a broken country, "I must forget all of this now. This cannot possibly continue."

Little did she know that the same thoughts were being echoed in _his _mind.

Folken had spent five years keeping whatever he felt for Princess Eries safely locked away. He could not afford to let all his hard work be wasted now. And yet, in the work of a night, she had effectively undone all his efforts. But neither of them could look back on their discussion with any satisfaction.

She had been trying to tell him something but he had closed his ears to her pleas. As he recalled each word exchanged, he could see that she had not come simply on behalf of her people. Did he dare entertain that suspicion of what her true motive had been? Why else did she insist on speaking to him and him alone? And why else did she try and wound him with her words?

But she had pierced the armor and pierced it deep. He admitted that much. He had wanted her to understand as well, to see that he was trying to do something for the good of all. If he could only convince her that what he was doing was for the best, perhaps he could better convince himself as well.

He did not want to admit the justice of her words because he knew that it was too late for him to turn back. He knew that to waver now would only make it worse for everyone.

They were both too stubborn for their own good. Neither would yield. And thus they were doomed to be on opposite sides.

It was regrettable that things had to come to this, Folken thought. But something inside him said that what he felt was far greater than any regret. He brushed the feeling aside, as he did all his emotions. He had lived like this for the past ten years and he was not about to let himself be defeated by man's most common weakness. Not now.

After all, she clearly despised him now. If she had not before they spoke, he was sure that she could not forgive him after this. That was just as well. Or so he tried to convince himself as he made his way back to the Flying Fortress.

This has to stop, he kept telling himself, and this must end here.

Easier said than done, the nagging voice inside him mocked.

It seemed, even after five years, some things had not changed. But how they both wished they had changed. It would have made everything so much easier. But as they also knew, Fate loved to make playthings of people.


	3. Reconciliation

Reconciliation

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of "The Vision of Escaflowne. Otherwise, Folken and Eries would somehow be together.**_

_**Note: So this is the half-way mark for the story. Sorry for the delay. I was out of town for the past week for an epic school trip. I barely slept and had very little rest so there was definitely no time to write a single word.**_

_**Here is another rather cheesy chapter but I think the whole story is essentially cheesy. Also a bit sad but I think that matches my mood at the moment. And Eries-Folken stories are never very bright and sunny to begin with anyway. Don't worry, it won't always be this gloomy.**_

_**It is also becoming tougher for me to write since I have a bit of writers' block caused by some inconvenient real life emotions. If a bit of my own emotional dilemmas get channeled into the story in a weird way, please forgive me. It can be a bit of a challenge to delineate where my feelings end and my fiction begin and vice-versa.**_

_**But the skeleton of the story exists and I am determined to finish it by Sunday. I've had it mapped out in my head for the longest time so seeing it through (in spite of some writers' block) should not be too much of a struggle. (Or at least I hope so).**_

_**Only a few more chapters to go so, if the schedule permits it, expect the next chapters on Wednesday, Friday, and finally, on Sunday – Eries' birthday. **_

_**Hope you enjoy reading this bit! Let me know what you think!**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I know that I have relinquished every right to speak to you," he began anxiously, "and I don't know how I'm even getting the nerve to do this but I simply must ask you."

He looked more agitated and upset than she had ever seen him and Princess Eries did not know what to make of it. For the first time, he looked truly afraid and vulnerable and she instinctively tried to reassure him.

"Lord Folken," she said gently, staring at him incredulously, "what is it?"

He looked at her with a painful expression in his eyes and struggled to find the courage to utter the words he had been preparing to tell her for so long.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Folken said at length, holding his breath for the answer that he dreaded but knew he deserved.

She simply stared at him with an unreadable expression on her face. Folken feared the worst and bowed his head, his eyes closed in defeat.

"It was a foolish question," he muttered gravely, "and I should not have bothered asking. The answer should have been clear."

The princess looked at him gravely and shook her head. He did not know what to make of this.

"I understand completely," Folken conceded, "you have every right to hate me."

"You're wrong," Eries replied, "I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

And it was Folken's turn to stare at her in disbelief.

He had recently arrived in Asturia to seek asylum after defecting from Zaibach. So much had happened between the last time he had spoken to Eries and he now remembered the words exchanged then with great remorse and regret. She had been right and he had been too stubborn to give her words justice.

And in his folly, Naria and Eria had to pay the price. He had also been able to speak to Van, albeit briefly, when they stood together in the ruins of Fanelia and Folken was confronted with a portion of the destruction he had caused. He had seen the error of his ways and now only wanted to make as many amends as he could while he still had the chance.

After enduring seemingly interminable meetings and councils with the leaders of Asturia and its allies, Folken wanted only to be able to speak to the princess. It was her attention that he wanted more than anything; even though he knew he did not merit any of it. She had been trying to help him, to convince him to change but he had turned a deaf ear to her pleas.

He saw now that she had not appealed to him only on behalf of her people. For some incomprehensible reason, she had been trying to save him. And fool that he was, he had rejected her help.

Now, he stood before her humbly, making what he considered a weak but sincere attempt at begging her forgiveness.

And to his surprise, she seemed to have given it. He met her gaze nervously and saw no ill will in her eyes. There was no anger or resentment, only understanding and sympathy. Folken Fanel, for that was who he truly was, felt overwhelming gratitude for such a reception. Her forgiveness (and that of Van's) was greater than any honor that could be bestowed upon him at this point.

"But how?" he muttered incredulously.

"You ask for my forgiveness and yet you doubt it once it is given," Eries replied with a small smile.

"I am exceedingly grateful, of course," he managed to reply, "but I did not think it was possible, considering all that has happened. Thank you, it means so much to me."

"Lord Folken, we've all made mistakes in our lives," Eries explained, "so who are we to withhold forgiveness from anyone? I certainly do not take such a moral high ground."

"I thank you again for your kind words," Folken said, "and I am sorry that I failed to take your advice when you gave it then. I was a stubborn fool and I repaid your concern with coldness and cruelty."

"Do not take the blame for everything, Lord Folken," Eries argued, "you must not bear the burden alone for crimes committed by Zaibach. There were others involved."

"But I was one of the leaders of this madness," Folken responded, "and I could have prevented some of the atrocities if I had wanted to."

"There is no point despairing over the past," Eries counseled, "you are working now to make amends and that is what matters."

"You must forgive me for the harsh way I responded to you when we last spoke," Folken said, "I keep looking back on that conversation with such regret."

"You are not the only one," she reassured him, "I recall that we were both harsh then and it does not help to be reminded of those painful words we exchanged."

"You had good reason to be angry," Folken said, "I remember those words: Your heart is just as cold as that metal arm of yours. What did you say of me that I did not deserve? Considering how I treated you then, it was just."

"Please do not repeat what I said then," Eries said in agitation, "I have come to regret them quite bitterly. I should not have spoken so to you."

"But how can you forgive or respect a man who had knowingly endangered so many lives for a misguided purpose?" Folken asked incredulously.

"I can respect a man who can admit that he was wrong and is doing all he can to make amends," Eries replied gently.

"But can anything I do now ever be enough to atone for all my sins?" Folken said in a low voice, more to himself than to her.

"Rest assured," Eries said, "It's enough for me."

Once again Folken found himself staring in awe at the woman before him, still full of faith in him, her eyes seeing in him someone better than he thought he could be. Only she had that power over him, of giving him hope in spite of all the odds. And if he had not been so busy fighting the feeling he had thought to be weakness, there might have even been a chance of true happiness.

Folken shook his head and dismissed all of these notions. It was enough, it was more than enough that he had by some amazing chance, earned her forgiveness. This at least would make his last days more worthwhile.

Eries extended her hand carefully and Folken took it in his real hand reverently. Though the gesture was a formal one, it meant more to the two of them than anyone could know. Folken's grip was firm but gentle and he tried to express all his gratitude and esteem in that simple gesture. Eries squeezed his hand in reply and for those moments, no words needed to be exchanged between them. After all, words had a tendency of complicating things further.

"Thank you," was all Folken managed to say and Eries simply replied with a smile. For the moment, at least, all was well with them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Under the light of the two moons, Folken unfurled his wings. He had chosen a relatively secluded spot in the royal garden to exhibit his heritage and to check if anything had changed.

Unsurprisingly, the feathers remained as black as the night, stark reminders of his limited time. What had he been expecting, anyway? Did he think that Princess Eries' forgiveness would be enough to reverse his fate? He had cherished that tiny hope for a while but now it was over.

In spite of this dire warning, Folken felt strangely content. At least he would go knowing that she did not hate him, that she had even offered her friendship to him, as little as he deserved it.

By some miracle, they had been reconciled and that made all the difference. Next to Van's forgiveness (which Folken had even less hope of obtaining), Folken had wished for Eries'. And now that he had it, he was already at peace even if there were still some pangs of regret for what could have been if he had been wiser.

But he was glad that he had saved her from the monster five years ago because he knew now that she would live on and do great things long after he was gone. She had it in her to be the wisest and kindest of rulers and he was sure that Gaea would be all the better for her being there.

On the other hand, he had had the potential of doing great good once and he had squandered it on foolish and destructive plans. Cruel as his fate was, it was only fitting that he was not granted the longevity that was typical of those of his mother's race. He had proven that he was hardly the most responsible person when it came to second chances at life.

Folken stretched his wings and took a deep breath of the cool night air. These were one of the few simple pleasures he would soon give up forever. He cherished every moment left to him now. Each was more precious than the ten years he had spent in Zaibach, ten years which had been lent to him but which he had wasted in folly.

He tried not to dwell on the regrets of the past and on the long list of what-could-have-been's. It would not help at all in his predicament. Instead, he reminded himself of the fortunate experiences he had had since he decided to turn his back on Zaibach. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

He was so deep in his reverie that he did not notice her approach until she practically stood beside him.

"Princess Eries!" Folken cried out in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

She was staring at him, her wide eyes directed at his black wings.

"I'm sorry to intrude," she said softly, "I was taking a stroll."

"It's no intrusion at all," he said in embarrassment. After all, it was _her _home and he was nothing but a guest of sorts.

"Forgive my appearance," Folken said hastily, "I did not think I would have company tonight."

"No, no," Eries objected, shaking her head, "I don't mind. I think…I think you look beautiful."

Folken stared at her in shock. She blushed and turned away. He blushed as well and they were silent for a few minutes.

"Thank you," he said simply, trying not to feel too awkward.

A soft breeze blew and one of his black feathers flew towards the princess. She caught it in her hand gently and stared in wonder. Folken looked at her sadly. As Eries touched the feather, it seemed to tell her the story in an instant.

Seeing the pained expression on her face, Folken knew that he did not have to explain. She looked at him questioningly, her eyes growing moist. He nodded sadly. There was nothing more that needed to be said.

The princess looked from the feather in her hand to the man standing before her, condemned by his dark wings. He looked majestic in the moonlight and yet tragedy hung around him as well.

Earlier she had been so happy that they had finally made amends, that after all those years, they were finally on the road to something better, to healing. She had had so many hopes for the future, once the war was over and everything was settled, she had hoped for…so many things. And now she saw that all her hopes and expectations had been in vain.

He was dying. She understood it now even though she could not explain how this revelation had chanced upon her. But she knew and the look in his eyes only confirmed all her worst fears. Nothing could soften the blow.

She looked down at the feather, suppressing the sobs that were threatening to overwhelm her. She clutched at the feather tightly before turning around and walking away from Folken as fast as she could.

Initially, he raised his good hand to stop her and then he thought better of it and let her go. There was no point in causing her even more pain. He had not expected to see her so upset by the knowledge of his fate. Again, he was grateful for it and again, he felt ashamed that he had become another source of her suffering.

He also realized why parting from her now would be one of the hardest things he would ever have to endure. The truth hit him hard and suddenly even though it had always been there – only he had been afraid to confront it.

He loved her, he had always loved her, from the first moment he had laid eyes on her in Freid five years ago. He never deserved her, not then, and especially not now. But his heart belonged to no one else.

There would have been a time when loving someone this deeply would have brought him so much joy. But he had ruined his chances and now had only to make the most of what little time was left to him. There was nothing else to do but let Fate take its course. The realization of that love only made it harder for him to accept what was to come.

Folken had never feared death more than at that moment, when he had finally had a taste of what it was to live.


	4. Reciprocation

Reciprocation

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of "The Vision of Escaflowne. Otherwise, Folken and Eries would somehow be together.**_

_**Note: I'm sorry that it's a little late but I'm nearly done. And you will have to forgive this chapter for being overly cheesy and sentimental. Sometimes my real emotions just spill over. It is a rare occasion but it just so happened that all these feelings bombarded me in the process of writing this chapter.**_

_**And it is also a lot of fun channeling the cheese into characters who are not given to emotional displays. I hope you won't find them too out of character.**_

_**I also wanted to include Hitomi in this chapter because I always felt that if she had an inkling of the possibility of Folken/Eries, she would ship them.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter and expect the next one sometime before Sunday. Thank you!**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"If you don't mind my asking, what's going on between you and Princess Eries?"

Folken stared at the girl from the Mystic Moon incredulously. Hitomi Kanzaki never ceased to amaze him. Whenever he had the opportunity to speak to her, she always revealed an acuteness and maturity that was rarely found in one so young. And he knew that these could not be attributed to her supernatural powers but more to the power of her personality.

For her part, Hitomi had observed enough of the interactions between Van's brother and the second princess of Asturia to acquire some suspicions. Her intuition in such matters wasn't always so sharp but she felt that she was right about some things. She just needed some confirmation.

Folken smiled at her and thought for a few moments of how to answer. The question had come so suddenly that he had no chance to think for any excuse to avoid it. He knew that it would be futile to evade the question or to lie so he decided that he would tell the truth, as far as he understood it.

"I've been such a fool, I know that now," Folken began, "And I am being rightly punished, for all my sins, and for hurting the people who mean the most to me, Van, Naria, Eria, and Princess Eries. I know I've let them down in so many ways."

Hitomi nodded sympathetically as she listened to his words. She was one of the few people in Asturia who truly trusted Folken and believed that he had changed for the better. She was trying to convince Van of that but he was too stubborn. But the girl had noticed that Princess Eries had not been as skeptical as the other members of her court although her reactions were always guarded. But Hitomi knew that though Eries was far from being as open and expressive as Millerna, the dignified lady felt emotions just as deeply.

"And yet, she has forgiven me," Folken continued in a tone of awe, "in spite of everything. And I suppose that is all I can expect from her at this point, and that is already more than I deserve."

"But you wish there could be more to it, don't you?" Hitomi asked gently.

"Wishes are all well and good," Folken replied gravely, "but in the end, when you wish so hard for something that is not meant for you, it will only destroy you."

He paused for a moment and sighed. Hitomi waited patiently for him to continue because she sensed he had more to say. And as she turned her gaze beyond Folken, Hitomi became more convinced that he should express himself out loud at that moment.

"And yet," the girl urged gently, "You do love her, don't you?"

Folken nodded.

"I know that for certain, I love her," he said earnestly, "and I've loved since that day five years ago in Freid. But it is all for naught. For how can she possibly feel the same way?"

Hitomi shook her head with a smile.

"You are too hard on yourself," the girl said reassuringly, "I have a good reason to believe that Princess Eries does return your feelings."

Folken stared at her incredulously.

"Does your power give you such sight into others' hearts?" he asked in wonder.

To his surprise, Hitomi gave a small laugh at this.

"Oh, believe me, Lord Folken;" the Mystic Moon girl replied, "my power has nothing to do with it."

When Folken gave her a puzzled look, Hitomi smiled and pointed behind him. Folken stiffened at this, his eyes growing wide with realization and slowly, fearfully he turned around to find himself face to face with Princess Eries.

She was looking at him with a complex expression on her face, somewhere between joy and sadness. Tears were shining in her eyes and she was suppressing more from falling. He knew that it would be pointless to deny anything he had said and he did not want to. It was clear that she had heard everything.

Folken could only gape stupidly at her for a few minutes, unable to utter a word. This was a truly perplexing turn of events and he was utterly unprepared. Luckily, Eries seemed to be similarly at a loss for words and just stood there staring at him anxiously. He looked at her questioningly, trying to confirm Hitomi's words and with the look she gave him, he knew the answer at once.

Hitomi looked at the two of them and sighed.

Were all love stories in Gaea meant to be so complicated? She thought to herself. But then again, when was any love story ever simple, whether on Gaea or the Mystic Moon?

She had grown quite fond of these two and she sincerely wanted them to have a future together, in spite of everything. She knew about Folken's wings but she still held out a hope that there might be some way to turn the tide. After witnessing so much pain and suffering in Gaea, Hitomi just wanted someone to have a happy ending for once.

Watching them stand awkwardly before each other, Hitomi decided that she would give them a final nudge of encouragement before leaving them in privacy. She was intensely curious about how things would turn out, of course, but she also knew that they had little enough opportunity to be together and she wasn't about to stand in their way.

"You both know the truth now," the girl addressed them, "and I'm very happy for you."

They turned their gaze towards her, looking somewhat relieved that they did not have to stare at each other so much. Hitomi smiled at them encouragingly.

"So don't fight what you're feeling anymore and stop hesitating," she continued, "I know that this isn't a very easy situation, but it's still a chance for you to be happy so you should take it."

With a burst of boldness and creativity, Hitomi took Folken's good hand and one of Eries' and placed them on top of the other. The two were surprised at this gesture but neither resisted. Folken and Eries looked at their hands and then at each other.

"Now," Hitomi announced proudly, "I believe you have much to talk about. I will leave you now."

And so she took her leave of them.

"My work here is done," she thought, "the rest is up to them."

But as she glanced behind her for one last glimpse of the couple, she felt fairly confident that things would turn out well. At least there would be some happiness in Gaea tonight even if it might not last too long.

In a way, Folken was relieved that he was finally able to express his feelings to Eries, albeit in a very indirect manner. He did not see what good it could do them now but he still felt as if a thorn had been plucked from his side. Somehow, this strange confession had given him a strange kind of freedom and also a certain degree of confidence as well.

He took Eries hand and lifted it to his lips tenderly. He was already risking a great deal with this simple gesture but he no longer cared. He wanted her to know how much she meant to him.

And he did not forget the look in her eyes as well as Hitomi's words. The sheer exhilaration he felt at knowing that his feelings were returned was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

There was a tense silence as both of them seemed to be holding their breaths. Folken looked at her anxiously, trying to gauge her reaction but she seemed as enigmatic as ever. He suddenly began to doubt what Hitomi had just told them. Was this really happening or was he simply imagining what he wanted?

He held her hand in his softly and he was relieved that she did not let it go. But her continued silence worried him and his courage was rapidly being reduced.

"Please," he begged her, "please say something. I've already made a huge fool of myself by saying too much and I'm sure you will not make the same mistake. But please, do say something now. I cannot bear this strange silence."

Then, to Folken's great relief, Eries smiled at him, a pure, beautiful smile that she rarely gave anyone.

"There is too much to say," she replied earnestly, "I don't know where to begin except to admit that Hitomi was completely right about me."

"Then let me just say," Folken declared in a more confident tone, "that I meant every word that I said to Hitomi and I do not regret any of it, except maybe the fact that I was not able to tell you all of this properly."

Eries nodded at him, her smile widening, and his courage rose.

"So let me make amends for that now," he said.

"You seem to be constantly making amends to people, Lord Folken," Eries said lightly.

"But no attempt has given me more pleasure than now," he replied with a smile.

"I know that this is hardly the best time for such a declaration," he continued, taking a deep breath, "but I suppose now is as good a time as any to say that I love you, Princess Eries, more than anything in this world and in a way that I am never going to love anyone again."

With this, he squeezed her hand affectionately and she returned the gesture warmly.

"Well then," she replied, unable to suppress some happy tears from flowing down her face, "I suppose it would only be proper for me to say that I happily return your feelings because I do love you more than I can even explain."

Folken gazed at her in wonder, smiling as he had never smiled before. All other sad considerations were for the moment forgotten and he was only aware of a seemingly endless expansion of his heart, threatening to burst inside him as he was filled with joy. The expression on Eries' face mirrored his happiness exactly and for a few moments, they simply basked in their happiness.

Tears of joy were flowing freely down Eries' face now and Folken raised his good hand to wipe them away while trying to keep his own from blurring the exquisite vision before him.

"Well, was that response to your satisfaction, then?" Eries asked with a grin.

"It was perfect," Folken said, laughing for the first time in a very, very long time.

She laughed with him and they both felt large burdens lifted from their shoulders and felt the shadow pass from their souls. He held her face with his good hand and she took his metal hand in both of hers. And then, it seemed only natural for him to lean closer and to capture her lips in his. In that sublime moment of bliss, all the nightmares of the past and the horrors of the present completely faded away and nothing else existed for them but this flicker of hope in lives spent wandering in darkness.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Later on, when the most tumultuous of emotions had settled and they took a stroll hand in hand in the palace garden, reveling in the small space they had created for themselves in the midst of the turmoil. They did not speak of the complicated circumstances but they did not forget them. But a silent agreement had been made that in the little time that they had left together, they would not dwell on the mistakes of the past and the fleeting and uncertain nature of the future.

The night was young and a soft breeze was blowing through the trees, rustling the leaves. The two moons shone as brightly as ever and the world seemed as if there was nothing wrong going on. Or perhaps that was simply how both lovers felt even if they were not easily given to illusions. So much had already happened to ruin their lives and they were determined not to allow further damage.

As they walked together, Folken felt a surge of hope such as he had not felt in a long time. An idea struck him forcibly and though he knew that chances of it ever succeeding were slim, he still decided to give it a shot.

"Listen," he began, hoping this uncharacteristic surge of hope and courage would last long enough, "I know that certain circumstances have limited the time I have left here."

"Oh, Folken, don't let's talk about that now," Eries objected.

"I don't want to talk about it either but it has to be done," Folken continued, "but there is one, very optimistic, but hopeful, possibility that I would like to consider."

He paused and tried to find the right words to say.

"Yes?" Eries asked, intrigued by the unusually hopeful tone of his voice.

Folken looked at her carefully and found some more strength and encouragement in the expression on her face.

"My dearest Eries," he began earnestly, "when all this is over and I manage to survive it somehow…"

"Yes?" she asked her anticipation growing as she waited for him to form the words.

"Would you," he asked nervously, "would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

_No matter how short that time will be, _he decided not to add.

"Yes, yes, of course," she answered eagerly, throwing her arms around him in a tight embrace. He returned the gesture warmly.

Her joy was obvious in the light that spread on her face when he asked the question and though he should not have doubted her response, Folken still felt slightly nervous and selfish about asking this of her.

"I know that there isn't much to hope for," he tried to make excuses, "and that this may very well be a painful ordeal for you but I'd like to believe, after tonight, that anything is possible, that there is still a chance that I can change my future, and that I can have a future to share with you."

"Any future with you is worth having," she replied easily, "and I will take the chance with my whole heart, no matter what happens afterwards."

"Thank you," he said earnestly, "you have really made me the happiest man in the world tonight."

"And that would make me the happiest woman," she replied with a smile, "though I never imagined I would say these words and mean them so much."

Folken took her hand and kissed it. He had no ring to give her but he decided that this was a proper moment to make a vow to seal the engagement.

"Eries Aria Aston," he declared resolutely, "for as long as I draw breath in this world, I am yours."

"Folken Lacour de Fanel," Eries replied with equal determination, "and for however long we have together and even beyond that, you shall have my heart."


	5. Redemption

Redemption

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of "The Vision of Escaflowne. Otherwise, Folken and Eries would somehow be together.**_

_**Note: **_

_**Now here is the penultimate chapter though it might as well be the last major part of the story. The next chapter will be more of an epilogue anyway just to wrap things up. So you might say that this is the climax of the whole story and I tried to make it as exciting as I could.**_

_**It was a challenge to write this one since I always have problems writing "action" scenes. And I didn't bother to get into all the complications of delving into Dornkirk's philosophies or laws of motion etc. If this conflict seems a bit simplistic, I apologize.**_

_**Some parts of this chapter were also inspired by the second season finale of BBC's Sherlock, of which I am a huge fan.**_

_**Anyway, it's still a bit on the cheesy side, just like the rest of the story but I hope it isn't boring. **_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**(And since today is already technically Eries' birthday on my side of the world, expect the final chapter in a matter of hours. Oh la la! I need to get to work on it quickly!)**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"He saved my life five years ago. I think it's high time that the debt is paid."

"And how do you propose to accomplish this?"

"By making a wish. This is the Zone of Absolute Fortune, is it not? I believe that it is still possible to reverse someone's fate. And I intend to do that."

"Oh, my dear, your optimism is very touching. But I'm afraid it's not quite as simple as that."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The pillar of light transported the two people into the heart of the Zaibach Empire. Once it disappeared, Folken and Hitomi found themselves facing Emperor Dornkirk himself. The old man did not look at all surprised to see them and he claimed that he had summoned them there.

"And you brought the key element to all of my plans," Dornkirk added, "the girl from the Mystic Moon, Hitomi Kanzaki."

Folken frowned at this and looked apologetically at Hitomi who shook her head with resignation. She had grown accustomed to being suddenly whisked away to all sorts of places.

"Always so reliable," Dornkirk quipped, "even as a traitor you have fulfilled your purpose."

"I'm not here to follow any more of your orders," Folken replied angrily.

"Oh, I know that," Dornkirk answered coolly, "you have come here to kill me. I have already seen all that will come to pass, and you cannot avoid your fate."

"I have no intention of doing so," Folken said, "but I do intend to shape what is left of my destiny."

"And you really believe that you are capable of doing so?" Dornkirk asked, "I must say that I am disappointed in you. Have you learned nothing after all in spite of all our years of training?"

"I have learned more than enough," Folken retorted, "and all I want now is to end this madness."

"And so you shall try," Dornkirk said, "but before you do so, there is something I'd like you to see. I was paid an unexpected visit by a certain friend of yours and I think you'd be very interested to know how she is doing."

Folken's eyes grew wide in horror at these words because he had no doubt as to whom they referred. He had thought that he had left Eries safe and sound at the palace, patiently awaiting his return. He had planned to confront Dornkirk a bit later than this but Hitomi's sudden appearance and pleading on Van's behalf had caused the pillar of light to appear prematurely.

Hitomi gasped loudly as she saw a metal cage being lowered from the ceiling of the vast room. This was exactly the same as the cages where she, Van, and Allen had been imprisoned in some time ago. Inside it was the lone figure of Princess Eries, grasping the bars tightly. The cage hung at a precarious height and was held to the top only by an extremely thin chain.

"Eries!" Folken cried out in concern.

Hearing her name, the princess looked out of the cage and down at the two figures below.

"Don't worry about me," she cried out in reply, "I'm perfectly all right. Just finish what you came here to do."

"How can she say that when Dornkirk holds her life by a thread?" Hitomi asked.

"She was trying to save me," Folken said in realization, "but she's only gotten herself into more danger. I should have watched her more carefully."

Folken kept his eyes fixed on the cage that dangled above him. He was trying to figure out his next course of action. He was certain that whatever Dornkirk had in mind for Eries was not going to be pleasant.

Why did she come here at all? How did she even manage to do it? He knew well why the princess had risked her life to confront Dornkirk but as grateful as he was he also wished she had not done so. It would make things even more complicated.

"Such a brave soul," Dornkirk taunted, "and very determined, I'll give her that. I'm sorry to say that heroic though her efforts were, they were completely futile. There is nothing she or I can do to reverse your fortune, Folken. But I did find some use for her. Contrary to her wishes, she will make sure that you die tonight."

"You monster!" Folken yelled furiously.

"Lies!" Eries cried out, "don't believe a word he says, Folken. He has no power over me or you!"

At this Dornkirk gave a raspy but sinister laugh which sent a chill up Hitomi's spine. She had a quick vision again of Folken falling into a pool of blood and she shook her head to try and make it go away. But there was something else, some flicker of hope, but the vision was blurred and she was too confused to make any sense of it given the circumstances. All she could make out was a hand reaching out to another. Hitomi wished that this would turn the tide.

"Let her go!" Folken shouted.

"Tut, tut," Dornkirk taunted, "you might want to re-think your choice of words."

With a flick at one of the controls on his machine-chair, the chain holding Eries' cage dropped her quickly. Eries gasped loudly and barely managed to suppress a scream.

But Folken was prepared for this, his wings were unfurled and he was ready to soar and catch Eries at a moment's notice. He ascended in a flash but the chain stopped rolling and the cage stopped and dangled still some height above them.

"No, I do not want to make this so easy for you," Dornkirk said derisively, "there must be more to it than that."

Folken glared at Dornkirk but flew towards the cage. Eries was breathing heavily, recovering from the shock of the drop but she was all right.

"I'm so sorry for putting you in this position," she cried, her hands reaching for his beyond the bars of the cage, "I only wanted to help. Forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive," Folken reassured her, taking her hands in his as he hovered by her cage, "I don't want you to be in any more danger. You should not have to be punished with me."

"I don't want you to save me again," she protested, tears in her eyes, "I want to save _you._"

"I know you do," he said, putting his good hand on her tear-streaked cheek, "and I thank you for it. But I don't know how that can be done."

"Whatever he tells you," Eries urged, "don't listen to him. He will only try to keep you from fulfilling your duty. Do not think of me at all."

"That would be impossible," Folken argued, "but I will try to defeat him, I can promise you that."

She nodded and held his hand tightly.

"This is all so very heartwarming," Dornkirk called out, watching the couple in amusement, "I would have never imagined seeing such displays of emotion from you, Folken."

Folken looked at Eries once more and she returned his gaze steadily and nodded. The winged prince then turned to face Dornkirk and unsheathed his sword in one swift movement. The aged emperor did not look the least bit impressed or threatened but instead continued his musing.

"Who would have thought that even after all these years," Dornkirk mocked, "you would still fall prey to the most common of human weaknesses? It's very amusing and yet I have to say that I am most disappointed in you."

"I have no need of your approval for any of my actions," Folken replied coldly, "it has been by following your flawed logic that I made so many mistakes in my life."

"And how do you plan on rectifying them?" Dornkirk asked, "By killing me? That would not make any difference to either of us. I know that my time is coming to an end and so is yours. But there's one added incentive I'd like to give you for your death since the opportunity came by so conveniently."

"Incentive?" Folken asked suspiciously, raising his sword.

"If you don't die here tonight," Dornkirk explained, "she will go in your place."

"What?" Folken cried in horror. Dornkirk smiled sinisterly.

"Such an interesting turn of events, isn't it?" the old man said.

"Leave her out of this," Folken protested, "this is between you and me. She has nothing to do with any of this."

"She made herself involved the moment she showed up here," Dornkirk replied, "and don't think that I'm trying to save my life by using her. This will just make things more interesting. It doesn't matter if you kill me or not. The point is if you don't fall to your death tonight, she certainly will."

Folken looked nervously from Eries to Dornkirk, trying to find a way out.

Eries was shaking her head violently.

"Don't believe anything he says," she argued, "he's just trying to distract you."

"You're bluffing," Folken accused, pointing his sword at Dornkirk.

The old man only laughed in Folken's face.

"I am not the one who stands to lose anything in this," Dornkirk said, "It's you. You may kill me but if you leave this place without falling to your death, I have made arrangements for her to go in your place. So if you are determined to evade your fate, someone will have to pay the price."

Folken frowned gravely and clutched his sword tightly. He could see that Dornkirk was telling the truth, he knew that look in the old man's eyes. And of course, the last thing he wanted was for Eries to die in his place. But what made him hesitate was that promise of a future that Dornkirk had taken away from him.

Even though he knew that he would die soon, Folken had been holding out for a hope that he would somehow survive the end of the war and live long enough to share a life with Eries, no matter how short. But this new development had effectively eliminated that option.

And yet, he still sought a way out of the situation.

"And what if I was to spare your life?" he asked apprehensively.

Again, Dornkirk simply laughed at this.

"As I said, it doesn't matter," the emperor replied, "things have already been set in motion that cannot be reversed. You must fall if you want her to live."

"Why are you doing this?" Folken asked angrily.

"Because I want to give you one final lesson," Dornkirk replied gravely, "and that is that you cannot escape your fate."

A few moments of suspense and silence followed this exchange as Folken struggled to find a solution to his quandary. Eries said nothing but tears were flowing down her cheeks already because she could easily predict which course he would choose and she did not want him to follow it. She berated herself for being so foolish and for creating this unnecessary conflict. But it was too late now and for all her efforts to save his life, she saw with horror and despair that she would not ensure his death.

Slowly but deliberately, Folken turned to Eries and gave her a long, sad look.

Her eyes widened in realization and tears flowed even more freely on her face.

"No, no, no," she begged him, "please, don't do this."

Folken shook his head sadly.

"Don't do this, please," Eries pleaded.

"You heard what he said," Folken replied gravely, "I cannot escape my fate."

"No, no, no," Eries sobbed, "not like this, not because of me."

"I don't blame you for anything, Eries," Folken said gently, "we tried to change things, but it was really not meant to be."

"Please," Eries cried, reaching out to him.

He took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly.

"NO!" Eries cried out loudly, unable to suppress her despair. She was weeping openly now but she knew that she could not stop what was to come.

Folken turned away from her quickly because he was crying too and would not be able to bear her sorrow.

"Well, then it seems you have made your choice," Dornkirk observed gravely.

"Yes," Folken answered, "and if I have to go down, I will take you down with me!"

"Do your worst," Dornkirk challenged, as the armor and apparatus on his throne opened up to reveal his emaciated figure, "I am not afraid of you!"

Folken took a deep breath before raising his sword and flying towards Dornkirk with grim determination. With one swift, powerful stroke, he slashed at the skeletal figure of the emperor, blood spraying all over. And in the same instant, a shard of Folken's sword broke off and bounced back towards him.

He saw it coming but was unable to avoid it. He knew immediately that his time had come and he accepted it gravely. He could vaguely hear Eries' cries echoing in the room and he tried not to think of the pain he would be causing her. He thought only of the life she would still have.

The broken shard lodged itself in the juncture between Folken's metal arm and his body. It left a painful wound but not a fatal one. He was surprised by this and yet still worried. If he survived then Eries was doomed. And he would not allow that to happen. He needed to fall.

So as the shard dug deeper into the wires and apparatus that connected Folken's metal arm to him, Folken let his wings slacken and allowed himself to fall.

"NO!" Eries cried out as she watched his body descend.

Without a moment's hesitation, Eries then swung her cage enough to be able to reach out and grab Folken's good arm before he fell all the way down.

Folken had not expected this but tried to resist. But Eries was determined and her grip on his arm was unyielding.

"What do you think you're doing?" he protested as they both began to swing from the chain holding the cage together.

"I can't," she replied tearfully, "I can't just let you fall. Especially not for me."

"But Eries," Folken said, "neither can I let you die in my place. You must live."

"But what kind of life will that be?" Eries retorted frantically, "if one of us is dead, then the other must go through the rest of life alone and miserable. No, no, we must be together."

"Eries," Folken said.

"You have to hang on," the princess insisted, still holding on to Folken's arm.

"But you can have a future even if I'm gone, you can have a happy life," Folken argued.

"I know I can live without you," she answered, "but I simply don't want to."

Folken stared at her in loving awe.

From where she stood, Hitomi watched in horror as the whole scene unfolded. A jolt of energy went through her and she could feel the strings of fate readjusting. It was one of those inexplicable moments of clarity which her power gave her. She saw now that there was still hope, if only the hand would reach out far enough.

"Catch him!" Hitomi shouted, "You can still save him!"

The two looked down at the girl incredulously as they swung together from the cage. Folken decided to hold on to the cage properly for a few moments to save Eries all the effort of carrying his weight. He flapped his wings slightly and leaned on the cage, his hand clutching hers. It was difficult to control his metal arm now since the shard of his sword had somehow begun to disconnect it from his body. He had never thought that the metal arm would be taken apart so easily but apparently it was possible. And he did not mind losing it, if that was all he would lose.

Hitomi saw the vision again but this time, she understood it more. There was a pool of blood with black feathers but Folken's corpse was no longer in it. Instead, there was only one dismembered metal arm.

"It's your arm!" Hitomi cried out, "Let it fall and everything will be well!"

"Did you hear that?" Eries cried out hopefully, "You should do as she says."

"Could it be possible?" Folken asked in disbelief.

"There's only one way to find out," Eries urged.

Folken nodded. He no longer wanted to argue and he knew that Hitomi's visions were always accurate. Besides, the chance of avoiding his early death and saving Eries was too tempting to pass up on.

With some effort he shook his shoulder and using his good arm, he struggled with the metal contraption. It came off a lot easily than he expected since his sword had done much damage. And though he cried out in pain when it finally came apart, he also felt extremely relieved.

He let his old metal arm fall with a crash onto the cold, metal floor, into a small puddle of Dornkirk's blood. He and Eries watched with bated breath for some sort of result and Hitomi had her fingers crossed.

The metal arm twitched slightly on the floor and some sparks flew from it before it lay still. There was a soft beeping sound and at that moment, Eries' cage doors flew open. She had been leaning on the bars and she nearly fell out had Folken not been there to catch her. He tried to support her as best as he could with one arm while she held on to him tightly.

"It worked! It worked!" Hitomi cried triumphantly, tears of joy falling on her face.

Somewhere higher up, Folken and Eries had burst into both laughter and tears as they realized what had happened. Dornkirk had not expected Folken's artificial arm to be so easily separated from him. But that arm represented his regrettable past in Zaibach and now that it was removed, Strategos Folken was truly dead.

Then what remained was Folken of Fanelia, alive and well.

Eries held him tight, sobbing into his shoulder, her whole body shaking with happiness. Folken hardly exerted any effort to stay afloat in the air, so delirious was he with happiness. Could it be possible that he had been saved?

Then, as if to answer his question and dispel the rest of his doubts, Folken's black feathers began to fall.

It was Eries who noticed it first. She watched in awe as the black feathers fell from his wings and revealed white feathers beneath.

"Your wings," she told him excitedly and soon he shared her joy at the discovery.

Hitomi watched as the black feathers fell into the puddle of blood with the metal arm. Her vision had come true once more but it was a happy one for once.

"I'm so glad," the girl thought, "things turned out better than expected."

She decided that she would congratulate them later since the two were still so full of each other. The smiles on their faces were enough to make her more cheerful in spite of all that had happened.

Then, to add to the great list of wonders, as Folken landed gently on the ground with his white wings, he discovered that he was able to hold Eries in his arms – both arms!

They had not noticed how it had happened, so engrossed had they been in the sheer knowledge that he would survive. But now, their happiness had surpassed all of their expectations.

Folken was whole again, and ready to spend the rest of his life with his beloved.

"I know that I owe all this to you," Folken told Eries jubilantly, "you saved me. Your love has redeemed me."

"Just as you saved me," Eries replied with a smile, "I'm glad that I've finally gotten the opportunity to return the favor."

Folken thought that his heroic act five years ago paled in comparison to what Eries had achieved that night. And her love was more precious to him now since he had not always deserved it.

"Emperor Dornkirk was wrong, then," Folken concluded, "we can escape our fate."

"Or maybe, he was right about that," Eries remarked, "except he got our fate wrong from the beginning."

Folken smiled and took her into his arms.

"I will have to agree with you," he said lovingly, "because you have proven to be a greater expert on fate than I ever was."

Eries laughed and leaned into his embrace and Folken held her tight with both arms around her as his white wings spread out behind him. Together, they savored their first sweet moment of freedom, freedom to have a future together no longer shackled by the mistakes of the past.


	6. Recompense

Recompense

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of "The Vision of Escaflowne. Otherwise, Folken and Eries would somehow be together.**_

_**Note: Happy Birthday, Eries!**_

_**The final chapter/epilogue at last! And I made it just in time too! It's short but extremely happy so I hope you find it a fitting ending to a rather dramatic story.**_

_**Again with the fluff but that was the main point of the story, to give an incandescently happy ending to characters who had otherwise sad fates in the series. That is the joy of writing fan fiction. We get to give our favorite characters their well-deserved happiness. (I also took some lines from the film adaptation of my favorite nineteenth century novel. No big surprise there. It has always been an inspiration for Folken and Eries anyway.)**_

_**This is definitely the happier sequel to a story I wrote exactly two years ago, "No Such Luck." That story ended on a sad note but this one more than makes up for that.**_

_**I've had this story planned for years but never got down to doing it. And I've discovered that giving myself a deadline is often the most effective incentive for me to complete a story. So in spite of the lack of sleep and the negligence of some of my studies, I do not regret this decision and I'm glad that I finally finished this story. I intend to continue my other unfinished Folken/Eries story, "Drink in the Moonlight" but how soon I will be able to post an update is still uncertain as I have to get back to focusing on school work as well as updating a couple of other stories.**_

_**At the end I've included the poem that was the inspiration for both the title and the story itself. It's a lovely poem that I really felt fitted the situation between Folken and Eries.**_

_**And I'd like to express my huge gratitude to everyone who read and reviewed this story of mine and who continued to support my Folken/Eries pieces!**_

_**I would especially like to thank windwraith and Millefiore for your constant support and encouragement. Thank you for everything! I greatly appreciate all your feedback and comments.**_

_**So without further ado, here is the final chapter!**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fanelia was on the mend.

The young man made his way through the halls of the newly rebuilt castle and did all his rounds. He checked to see if everything was in order or if anything was required of him. As he exited the castle, he met some of his countrymen on the street. They greeted him cheerfully and warmly, just like old times. Folken smiled and waved back at them.

The wounds of the past were healing quickly and people had learned to forgive and forget. They were all working together to build a brighter future for their beloved land. Old resentments had been set aside for cooperation and camaraderie.

The young king had assumed his responsibilities with admirable wisdom and maturity. He was determined to repair all that the war had destroyed and create a land his ancestors would be proud of. And he wasn't alone in his struggle. He had the support of old friends as well as many new allies with whom he had forged strong friendships during the war. And now, he also had an extended family surrounding him after he reconciled with his formerly estranged older brother.

Folken watched his brother proudly and did his duty by him as a court advisor. Folken's extensive knowledge and experience in the field of diplomacy as well as technology was of great help to the young king. The older brother was only too happy to be able to make amends for the damage he had been responsible for causing in Fanelia. And more importantly, he was slowly regaining the trust and love of his brother.

Little by little, step by step, things were getting better. Everyday Folken thanked whatever higher power that enabled him to have this second chance at life.

He looked around him, marveling at how far they had all come in such a short time. Fate was not so cruel after all. Doors were not always closed forever. There was always hope.

There was much work to be done and he was exhausted every day but he could not complain. He was happier than he had ever been in a long time and he was only glad that he could still live such a privileged life.

He had refused Van's offers for him to live at the castle because he felt that a simpler domicile would suit him better. Though he still had a position in court, Folken did not want to live in the same pomp and circumstance as the others. Fanelia had never been a place for grandeur and ostentation. Folken preferred small but comfortable living quarters not far from his brother but not exactly in the castle.

Even though Van had accepted and welcomed him back, Folken still felt that he did not deserve to be living like royalty anymore, not after turning his back on that life for ten years. He preferred a simpler, happier existence and Van respected his decision.

He concluded his duties, and then Folken eagerly made his way home.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As he approached the cottage-like structure, the sound of a woman humming could be heard from outside.

Folken smiled as he entered the house and went straight towards the room where the humming emanated.

Sunlight poured into the room. It was simply furnished but filled with warmth and love like only a true home could have. It was small but complete with everything anyone could ever need.

Inside was a pale young woman with long, straight, golden hair, and a warm, affectionate smile on her face as she cradled a baby in her arms. She was standing in such a manner that she was bathed in the sunlight, and it almost seemed like she was not of this world.

She hummed a lullaby she had heard her own mother sing and gazed at her son with shining eyes. She held the child lovingly in her arms, as if she had never seen anything so beautiful.

From the doorway, the father stood entranced by the scene. Nothing could ever be more perfect than this moment and he wished he could capture the happiness he felt and never let it go. He remembered having a vision of this very scene five years ago in Freid but he had dismissed this as a dream that would never come true. But now, here he stood, and the dream had become a reality.

He leaned against the doorway and marveled at the wonders before him. The woman he loved. Their first child. His family. A whole life ahead of them, a future he had never imagined possible for him. He was beyond gratitude, he was humbled by the chance that had been given him.

It did not take her long to notice his presence. She turned to look at him and her face lit up with joy at his arrival. Then, she smiled that incomparable smile of hers and he felt his heart swell within him.

"Welcome home, my love," Eries said simply, but these words were enough to throw Folken into a fit of ecstasy.

This was perfection. He could never want for anything for the rest of his life.

Folken returned her smile and approached her immediately, unable to contain his eagerness to be together again. He cupped her face with both hands and kissed her tenderly, before kissing the forehead of the babe in her arms. He then enfolded them both in a tight embrace.

"And to what do I owe this explosion of endearment?" Eries teased.

"To your very existence, my love," Folken replied cheerfully, "and the wonderful life you have given me."

"The feeling is mutual," Eries replied, "So need I even ask, are you happy, my dear?"

"Completely, perfectly, and incandescently happy, my dearest Eries," Folken replied with conviction.

Eries laughed lightly at this superfluous display of affection. Her husband was constantly surprising her with his expressiveness. But she did not complain. After spending their lives wearing masks and hiding their true emotions, it was refreshing and liberating to be able to express themselves openly.

Both of them had learned to stop regretting the mistakes of the past. After all, there was no way to change what had already come to pass. But one thing they had learned after all that had happened was that Fate did not take something away without giving something in return. For every ounce of suffering they had endured in the past, they were now being rewarded by an even greater dose of joy.

So Eries and Folken never dwelt bitterly on the opportunities they lost years ago because they had been blessed with a life together that exceeded their wildest dreams.

And if they were asked if it was all worth it, all the years spent apart in order for them to be together for good, they would answer: absolutely.

"Recompense"

_Straight through my heart this fact to-day, _

_By Truth's own hand is driven: _

_God never takes one thing away, _

_But something else is given._

_I did not know in earlier years, _

_This law of love and kindness; _

_I only mourned through bitter tears_

_My loss, in sorrow's blindness._

_But, ever following each regret_

_O'er some departed treasure, _

_My sad repining heart was met_

_With unexpected pleasure._

_I thought it only happened so; _

_But time this truth taught me –_

_No least thing from my life can go, _

_But something else is brought to me._

_It is the Law, complete, sublime; _

_And now, with Faith unshaken, _

_In patience I but bide my time_

_When any joy is taken._

_No matter if the crushing blow_

_May for the moment down me, _

_Still, back of it waits Love, I know_

_With some new gift to crown me. _

Ella Wheeler Wilcox

-FIN-


End file.
